Various prior art clipboard structure has been employed having dual purposes such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,037 and 4,442,780 where the clipboard functions as a ballistic shield structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,334 sets forth a clipboard having a storage container integral therewith.